


Mac + Scars

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Macgyver Whumptober 2019 [14]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Creepy Murdoc, Gen, Gun Violence, Scars, Whumptober 2019, no.15, non-con touching of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Prompt: ScarsMac remembers all his scars when an old enemy comes out to play and decides to leave him with one more.





	Mac + Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Where it says Rape/Non-Con what I mean is that there is some creepy touching by Murdoc but nothing above that.

Mac ran his hand over his shirt, Murdoc had made another appearance and it made Mac paranoid, to say the least.

He could feel the bullet he took the shoulder when Murdoc shot him to save him. What a weird day that was. He could feel the bullet he took for Nicki way back when he didn’t mind that one too much anymore because he’d learnt the truth about Nicki’s triple crossing.

As Matty was talking, he could’ve sworn he felt a prick in the crook of his right elbow. His arm involuntarily tensed up as the image of the IV in his arm flashed before his eyes. He ran his hand over the crook of his elbow, although it wasn’t too visible, Mac could still feel the line of damage he had caused when he ripped the needle from his arm. The thought of the drugs made his shudder, he managed to keep himself from visibly shuddering, however.

He refocused on the mission at hand, bring in Murdoc. Jack had made the argument that Mac should stay behind at first Matty tried to fight it before thinking on it for a moment. She decided to put Mac under house arrest and locked him in a magnetically sealed room with nothing at all in it.

“You know, I have got out of here before.”  
“Oh, I’m well aware blondie and I know exactly how you did it too.” Matty pointed up and Mac looked up in dismay. No ceiling tiles. “Now hand it over.” Matty put her hand out and Mac knew what she wanted and he didn’t argue. He pulled his army knife from his pocket and gave it to her, with that, he was left alone. Mac was stuck in the room with no way out, Matty had redone the entire room, no outlets, no ceiling tiles, nothing for him to grab. He was trapped and he hated it.

Given the room was soundproof, Mac didn’t know about the alarms that were blearing around the base, the gunfire that could be heard rooms away, Murdoc’s footsteps as they got closer to Mac’s room.

All Mac heard was the door unlock.  
“Oh, I’m finally off house arrest then.” But when Mac looked to the doorway, he froze in shock. Murdoc was just stood there, no weapon in hand, creepy smile on his face.  
“Hello again, MacGyver.” He pulled a gun from under his long black coat and aimed it at Mac.

Mac tried to dive out of the way but when you trapped in a small room with no way out, it’s kind of hard to. The bullet skimmed his calf only giving Mac a graze, panic set in as Mac realised that he had gotten himself into a corner, which was unavoidable. Murdoc aimed straight at his head as Mac’s heart hit his throat.

Mac could only watch as Murdoc suddenly changed his aim and shot at Mac knee. Mac calls out in pain as his legs buckled, he landed harshly on his right side. He looked down at his knee to see it was bleeding badly, he flinched at the suddenly contact to his shoulder.

Murdoc had taken his glove off and was rubbed the scar that he had given Mac with his bare hand, Mac tried to get away from his touch but Murdoc just applied pressure with his foot to Mac’s knee.  
“Good to see you will always be carrying a reminder of me with you wherever you go, boy scout. Now you have two reminders.” Murdoc smirked at Mac discomfort, he knew Mac didn’t like it when people invaded his personal space.

“Mac?” Mac’s whole body perked up at the sound of Jack’s voice. Murdoc smirked as he began walking backwards.  
“Be seeing you.” With that, Murdoc left the room.   
“Jack! He’s in here!” Mac tried to move closer to the door but his knee was on fire. Jack burst into the room, sweeping it with his gun. Mac could see a wound of some kind on his arm that  
“Mac!” Jack dropped to his level to inspect the wound.  
“Did you get him?” Mac was hopeful that they had gotten Murdoc, there was only a thirty-second gap between Murdoc leaving and Jack entering.  
“No, man, he’s long gone.” Mac’s face screwed up in confusion.  
“He was just in here with me.” The pair shared a confused looked before the sound of a gunshot echoed through the building, followed by a female scream of pain. Mac and Jack looked at each other in fear and shock. That was Riley’s voice.

“Jack go.” Jack hesitated for a moment before going after Riley. Mac could only wait until a medical come and got him. He was taken to the infirmary where he was put next to Riley. He looked over at her to see she had taken a bullet to the shoulder, could tell it wasn’t life-threatening, probably down to Jack finding her so quickly.

Mac sighed deeply as he realised what Murdoc had done, he’d left each of them scarred with a different memory of him. Mac and Riley had physical scars of him whereas Jack as horrific memories of him, Murdoc knew how much Mac and Riley meant to him so he used it against them.

Mac was really starting to hate Murdoc.


End file.
